Atmosphere
]] An atmosphere is a layer of gas that surrounds a planet or moon, held in place by gravity. The atmosphere of Earth was primarily composed of nitrogen and oxygen, with notable amounts of water vapor, carbon dioxide, and noble gases. In an alternate version of 1944, the starship entered Earth's atmosphere in order to destroy a Na'kuhl temporal conduit. ( ) In 1986, as the was approaching Earth, James T. Kirk asked Spock in what time period they had arrived at. Upon scanning the planet, Spock informed Kirk that based off the pollution content in the atmosphere that they had arrived at the late 20th century. ( ) Following an asteroid impact on the planet Terra Nova, the toxic debris in the atmosphere was too dense to let a transmission pass. ( ) In 2152, while sending a to meet with the mining colonists of Paraagan II, Jonathan Archer and Lieutenant Malcolm Reed apparently ignited the tetrazine-filled atmosphere, wiping out the entire colony. ( ) In 2269, Doctor Leonard McCoy discovered that the former immortal Flint had lost his immortality because he had left the Earth's atmosphere. The Earth's atmosphere was what had made it possible for Flint to have instant tissue regeneration that made him, on Earth, immortal. ( ) In 2364, the was able to defeat a cloaked drone of the Echo Papa 607 weapons system by luring it into the atmosphere of Minos, where it became visible. ( ) When travelling through the Bajoran wormhole in 2369 for the second time, the runabout of Benjamin Sisko and Jadzia Dax detected an atmosphere inside the wormhole, which greatly surprised both. ( ) Later that year, the space station Deep Space 9 lost its atmosphere due to several power failures. Commander Sisko ordered the decompression protocol and Chief Miles O'Brien stabilized the systems. ( ) In 2372, a Karemma vessel attempted to hide from two Jem'Hadar attack ships in the atmosphere of a gas giant. The followed and was able to destroy both Jem'Hadar ships, despite its systems being compromised by the ambient conditions. ( ) In 2376, Captain Rudy Ransom of the evaded the by taking his ship into the atmosphere of an M-class planet. ( ) The graviton ellipse, discovered by the crew of Voyager in 2376 was found to have a primitive atmosphere. However, according to Ensign Tom Paris, it wasn't anything anybody would want to breathe in. ( ) , Murasaki 312 was described as whirling "like some blight in the atmosphere." In the final edit of the episode, however, the reference to "the atmosphere" is instead a reference to "space."}} Metaphor The metaphor "fresh air" was used to describe the need to get out of a situation or a room to "breathe". In June of 2151, Captain Jonathan Archer said he could use some "fresh air" while talking to Thy'lek Shran after being held hostage in a room full of Vulcans. ( ) Atmospheric technologies *Atmospheric condenser *Atmospheric probe *Sikarian atmospheric sensor *Universal atmospheric element compensator Atmospheric phenomenon *Atmospheric dissipation External link * de:Atmosphäre it:Atmosfera nl:Atmosfeer sr:Атмосфера Category:Meteorology